Luigi's Mansion: The Way It Was Meant To Be
by GameCubeGirl1
Summary: The ending to Luigi's mansion the way i think it was meant to be, well maybe not totally, but judge for yourself.


Disclaimer: All characters used in this fanfic belong to Nintendo, *sigh*, maybe they'll belong to me someday =(  
  
A/N: First I wanna say that this is my first fanfic so go easy on me, also, I'd like you to imagine Mario and Luigi talking in the voices they used in the cartoons, cos that's what I do with all the Mario fanfics I've read, it's hard to imagine them talking in the voices they use in the games _.  
  
Warning: this fic contains spoilers of the ending to Luigi's Mansion, if you'd like to find out the ending for yourself then don't read! Also, I know the title is kinda lame but I couldn't think of anything else ^_^  
  
  
  
Luigi's Mansion Ending: The Way It Was Meant To Be  
  
  
  
  
  
Luigi was half way through defeating the giant robot Bowser that King Boo was controlling, he was exhausted, yet still determined to fight for Mario's sake. Just as he stopped to catch his breath, the giant robot threw 3 more spiked mines at him, Luigi quickly aimed the poltergust3000 at one of the mines and it was soon attached to it's nozzle. The robot Bowser came running up to him, an just as he was about to shoot flames at Luigi, he swiftly set the poltergust3000 into reverse and the mine smacked right into the robots head knocking it off allowing King Boo to be visible, Luigi knew King Boo wasn't gonna hang around so he quickly began to suck King Boo into the poltergust3000, the head of the Bowser robot kept spitting huge ice cubes at Luigi, hoping it would stop him long enough for King Boo to return inside the robot, but Luigi was too quick for it as he simply jumped out of the way of each falling ice cube.  
  
King Boo was now just inches away from being sucked inside the poltergust3000 for good and Luigi knew it, he was so focused on this that he was caught off guard by a falling ice cube that hit his arm, he was so startled that King Boo was able to break free of the suction and return to the safety of inside the robot. Luigi didn't notice his mistake as he was using his left arm to try and break the solid ice around his right hand. The ice finally broke off to Luigi's relief but then he quickly noticed his mistake as the giant robot Bowser came running towards him,  
  
"Not again," Luigi mumbled to himself, he had been fighting this thing for a while now and was really starting to get fed up with it, but just as he was thinking, the giant Bowser opened his mouth and shot blazing flames at Luigi. The flames singed his hat and part of his overalls as he quickly ran out of the robots reach.  
  
Now Luigi was seeing red, he had taken as much as he could from this robot and he wanted it to end NOW! Luigi ran up to the robots head and stopped in front of it, the robot looked down on him with an evil grin.  
  
"This is for you Mario!" shouted Luigi, then he jumped in the air and slammed his fist right into the chin of the giant Bowser, the force of Luigi's fist sent it's head flying and King Boo tumbled out, thinking quick, Luigi pulled out the poltergust3000 and finally caught him inside of it! Luigi jumped for joy at his victory then decided against it when he nearly collapsed with exhaustion, although his victory was complete, he still had to travel down to the basement of the mansion from the roof in order to rescue his brother.  
  
"Man, there's never an elevator around when you need one," groaned Luigi as he slowly but surely made his way to the basement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Luigi was now in King Boo's alter, where the painting of his brother hung on the far wall, Luigi's face fell sad when he thought about how awful it must be inside that thing, but at least he knew he'd be out of it soon, a loud buzzing snapped him out of his thoughts, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the Gameboy Horror, which showed the professor on the screen, Professor Gadd had given him this device so he could communicate with him while he was in the mansion.  
  
"Good work Luigi my boy!" shouted the professor with excitement.  
  
"Thanks professor!" replied Luigi, "Are you sure that machine of yours that turns ghosts into paintings will be able to restore Mario to his normal annoying self?" he joked.  
  
"Well Luigi if that's how you feel then maybe you'll want to keep your brother in that painting a little longer" joked the professor.  
  
"Heh Heh, sorry professor I couldn't resist that, of course I want my brother back, he owes me 10 gold coins!" Luigi pouted.  
  
" Oh Luigi, I'll never understand your generation" sighed the professor, "What was that battle like with King Boo?"  
  
"It wasn't just King Boo," said the younger Mario, "He was inside this huge robot of Bowser and he kept shooting flames and explosives mines at me!"  
  
"It sounds like a very exciting battle Luigi," responded the professor, " I thought you were scared of ghosts, but you proves me wrong and done very well, why in my day when I first started out catching ghosts I was only a lad of 20 and."  
  
"uh.professor?" ask Luigi.  
  
".I merely trembled at the very thought of a ghost, trembled I say! But I still pulled through and became the best ghost hunter around, the very best, why I was even." he continued.  
  
"professor!?" ask Luigi yet again.  
  
".every ghost around trembled at the very thought of my name as I so well known, I was very popular because of my wonderful talent of ghost catching and all the things I had invented like the ghost portrait making machine, the Gameboy Horror, the."  
  
"PROFESSOR!" yelled Luigi  
  
".oh my, was I rambling on again?" the professor asked.  
  
"maybe just a little" replied Luigi, who sounded very bored.  
  
"Sorry, this old mind goes recollecting every now and then, anyway enough chitchat, grab your brothers painting and I'll meet you back at the lab" replied the professor as Luigi turned around to face his now snoozing brother.  
  
"Aww, the poor fellers fallen asleep, he must have collapsed with relief and exhaustion when he saw you arrive."  
  
"I know how he feels," replied Luigi, who was still very tired from his battle with King Boo.  
  
"Anyway grab the painting and I'll see you two at my lab," and with that, the professor disappeared from the screen on the Gameboy Horror.  
  
"Well, looks like it's just you and me bro," said Luigi as he carefully grabbed the painting of Mario and carried it under his arm as he made his way back to Professor Gadd's lab.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, there you are my boy," said the cheerful professor as Luigi entered his lab with his brothers painting. Luigi then wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, it may be just a painting but it still weighs the same as the real Mario" Joked Luigi. The professor chuckled.  
  
"You'd better not let your brother hear you say that or there'll be trouble," he replied. "Anyhoo, I know your brother is very important but I think we'd better take care of these other paintings first" then he motioned for Luigi to insert the poltergust3000 into the slot in his portrait machine. Luigi did so and the whole machine sprang to life, all the ghosts that Luigi caught in the mansion were now going to be sealed in paintings like Mario is. About 20 paintings came out at the other side of the ghost portrait machine, ( I can never remember the full name, it's too long!)  
  
"Splendid! I've finally got all my paintings back!" yelled the professor. " I couldn't have done it without you my boy, I am in your debt." Luigi kicked the ground looking a little embarrassed, but he started thinking, 'He couldn't have done it without me? I've rescued my brother and defeated King Boo, does that mean that, I'M THE HERO? I've actually done something that Mario couldn't? Man, I can't wait to tell the princess all about this!' But as Luigi was enjoying the thought of being a hero, he didn't hear the professor trying to get his attention.  
  
"Luigi!" He yelled. Luigi finally snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Huh?..oh, sorry professor, guess I didn't hear you." He replied.  
  
"Lets not waste time Luigi, put your brothers painting in that slot and pull that lever to the left." Luigi did as the professor told him, and to his left was a lever that said *Reverse*, as soon as he pulled on that, the painting of Mario disappeared into the machine. Mario must have woken up inside the machine as Luigi started hearing Mario yelling and complaining from inside the machine.  
  
'It must be kinda scary inside that thing,' thought Luigi, ' but I'm sure the ordeal will be over soon, and I'll finally get to see my brother again!'  
  
A thud was heard at the other end of the machine where the poltergust300 goes into, Luigi walked over to it and bent down and whispered "Mario?" suddenly something shot out of it and smacked Luigi in the head sending him flying backwards. It took him a minute or two to come round, and when turned around, there was Mario lying on the floor out cold. Luigi panicked a little as he knelt by his brothers side and gently shook his shoulders, much to his relief, Mario's eyes finally opened.  
  
"Mario?" asked Luigi.  
  
".Luigi?" replied Mario.  
  
"MARIO!"  
  
"LUIGI!"  
  
The two Mario's embraced each other tightly, glad to have the other one back, Luigi wiped away a tear, glad to see his brother back safe and sound.  
  
"Boy, I had forgotten what it was like to be 2 Dimensional," said Mario.  
  
" I had forgotten what it was like to be '3' Dimensional!" replied Luigi as he gave Mario a quick glare and smirked as if to say 'that is until I came here!'  
  
Luigi turned around to thank the professor...but he was gone! He looked around but couldn't find the professor anywhere, he put that aside for now as he helped the elder Mario off the floor. They walked through the professors lab and still couldn't find him, they then went to the gallery where all the ghost portraits now hung, but how they got there was a mystery to Luigi, as they were still beside the machine last time he looked.  
  
"These are some weird paintings," said Mario.  
  
"Well you should after being one for a while," smirked Luigi. Mario raised an eyebrow at this comment. "Are you saying that I'm weird?" he said. Luigi raised his hands defensively.  
  
"No of course not!..well..maybe a little" he replied with a grin on his face. Mario was about to say something to that comment when Luigi interrupted,  
  
" I still don't understand what happened to Professor Gadd, he's the one that gave me the poltergust3000 and guided me all the way, I guess if it wasn't for him.I'd be an only child. Mario's face softened as his younger brother started pouring his heart out.  
  
"I dunno where I'd be without you bro, that's why I wanna find the professor and let him know I'm grateful for all he's done."  
  
"well big little brother, I'm sure wherever he is, he knows you're grateful," replied Mario.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both brothers walked out of Professor Gadds lab and away from the mansion, they reached the entrance gate and Luigi glanced back at the professors lab, he saw the professor standing outside waving at him, he did a double take and looked again, but there was nobody there! He shook the thought from his mind and continued on until Mario broke the silence,  
  
"So what are you gonna do with all the treasure you found in that place Luigi?"  
  
Luigi didn't know what Mario was talking about at first until it clicked in his mind, he'd forgotten about the money he found in that place and really didn't know what to do with it.  
  
"Hey!" said Mario who suddenly perked up, "how about we build our own mansion right here? We could knock that old one down and start afresh, there's plenty of money there, we're sure to get a really handsome looking home."  
  
"You really think so?" asked Luigi, "I dunno about living in a place that was once haunted," Luigi shuddered at the thought.  
  
"We won't be now will we? You caught all the ghosts so what's left to haunt you?" asked Mario  
  
"You know, you're right bro! Lets get to it!" yelled Luigi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
And with time, the Mario Brothers ended up with the most beautiful mansion around, the mansion wasn't very far from the Mushroom Kingdom so they still did their princess saving duties there, and even now, the lab of Professor Gadd, still remains in their back yard.  
  
A/N: kinda lame I know, but hey its my first one, hopefully I'll pick up when I write more, heres hopin! =) 


End file.
